New leaves of konoha
by FinalKingz
Summary: A world filled with characters that will only allow themselves to be the most exceptional, Drama, Romance, Action, Tragedies


A/N: How far can you go... 

_"Creation and rebirth, Konoha..."_

_- Shodaime_

_"Protecting orders is a mere feat..."_

_- Nidaime_

_"Spiral the art of confusion and charms..."_

_- Yondaime_

_"How far can you go for your love ones..."_

_- Godaime_

_"Healing is just a temporary border of life..."_

_- Shizune_

_"Hard work is the sole key to a powerful ninja..."_

_- Jiraiya_

_"Power is free among shinobis for all eternity..."_

_- Orochimaru_

_"This eye is a gift and a far off memory, I resent it..."_

_- Kakashi_

_"Nothing is Impossible as long you put your head to it..."_

_- Gai_

_"Don't move I'm doing what is must and needed..."_

_- Aburame Shibi_

_"Tricks of the occupants of nature, deceives enemy lines..."_

_- Aburame Shino_

_"What are friends are for if not for you sympathy..."_

_- AKimichi Chouji_

_"It doesn't matter if your huge, your still the same, were the same..."_

_- Akimichi Chouza_

_"Winds of transparent kill, howls through the skyless night..."_

_- Baki_

_"Art is a bang, an explosion which I truly love and adore..."_

_- Deidara_

_"Sound of hardwork, long pieces of sacrifice..."_

_- Dosu Kinata_

_"Training is a blitz through this lies acknowledgement..."_

_- Ebisu_

_"Series of dazzling Illusions fools the eyes of beginners..."_

_- Hagane Kotetsu_

_"Tools of the frozen Mirror reflects nothing but voids of feelings..."_

_- Haku_

_"Fists and cherry trees falls under her own apprentice..."_

_- Haruno Sakura_

_"Dance of the moonlight sword seperates two beings from pain..."_

_- Hayate_

_"Rough swordplay is the only thing I enjoy through intense pleasure..."_

_- Hoshigake kisame_

_"Touch of fireworks is beautiful through the night sky so shall I be..."_

_- Hyuuga Hanabi_

_"Yin power of black still dwells within my own reach of labour..."_

_- Hyuuga Hiashi_

_"Yang prosperity still clouds my judgemnt and thoughts which I give in openly..."_

_- Hyuuga Hizashi_

_"Young determination is the only element that seperates me from defeat and victory..."_

_- Hyuuga Hinata_

_"flying eight birds is my sole hardship through I'll be set free like in those skies..."_

_- Hyuuga Neji_

_"Clockwork of the human brain brings every movement to my own reading..."_

_- Morino Ibiki_

_"shy yet a fierce cat lives inside me as a personality, scared openly fierce closely..."_

_- Inari_

_"Flowers and poison blooms everyday in my own garden, my salvation which I work at..."_

_- Yamanaka Ino_

_"Spinning fangs is the work of two partners, backing for each other at all times..."_

_- Inuzuka kiba_

_"Study of the art of pranks I detest yet I still learn the way of the prankster..."_

_- Iruka_

_"Cling to life my least yet favorable word grow stronger like me in order for me to live on..."_

_- Uchiha Itachi_

_"Group of twilight Illusions never cease to amaze and awe young students furing hardships..."_

_- Kamizuki Izumo_

_"Heavy Tekken my fist destroys anything I touch yet I could not bear hurting my companions..."_

_- Jiroubou_

_"Reverse regeneration scapel I study during my spy times still I have difficulty using it at rightful times..."_

_- Yakushi Kabuto_

_"Performance of the hidden hands scares my opponets to me its bemusing..."_

_- Kankurou_

_"Web of never ending spiders is my dream of defeating each foe along with its mother..."_

_- Kidoumaru_

_"Defragmentaion of the human skeleton is unpredictable like my personality and heart..."_

_- Kimimaro_

_"Sounds and tricks of the ear eludes any one who bare listen to its humble tune..."_

_- Kin-Tsuchi_

_"No shortcut to glory and victory a teaching pass down to me and so shall I pass down..."_

_- Konohamaru_

_"Red eyes reads illusions yet I cant see if there coming my eyes is more than an illusion..."_

_- Yuuhi Kurenai_

_"Genius of hard work is a reality for me due to its possibilties I am free..."_

_- Rock Lee_

_"Heavenly hidden snakes bare me a thought opposite I love my life..."_

_- Anko_

_"Hidden art scrolls my goal to become a powerful shinobi to prove my existence..."_

_- Mizuki_

_"Fearless demon is my name which I bestow upon myself but I am no more than a killer..."_

_- Zabuza_

_"Shinobi's art of the knight swears countless oaths upon which I shall accomplish..."_

_- Naruto_

_"A king's hidden sacrifice a knoledge I received until all worth is troublsome..."_

_- Shikamaru_

_"Arts of the black shinobi dark it may seems but I am a raven of vengeance never faltering..."_

_- Sasuke_

_"Flames of the sacrificial oath I learned something after I huffed my last cancer stick..."_

_- Asuma_

_"Sounds of real Illusion is no less than a dellusional thought..."_

_- Tayuya_

_"Cold cutting winds cuts through with ease but I never knew I am myself..."_

_- Temari_

_"One thousand kunai pierces everything but myself still I wished I am better..."_

_- Ten-ten_

_"Dual gates of brotherhood shares an intersting similarity nothing..."_

_- Ukon/Sakon_

_"Lone sand of the dunes crushed anything at my will still I wished I am loved through my acts of blood shed..."_

_- Gaara_

A/N: Hi!! again! welcome all, heres one of my new project/stories in making, now the story behind this, I wanted to create a story containing Oc's which of course will be made by not me, but by my readers, now I'm not quite fond when it comes to happy endings as you can see like the rest, one for each participants/readers to create atleast one OC for me, from there For that OC I want you guys to choose Two Sentence written on top of this paragraph, those sentence serves a path that your own Oc will take on my story, on the later chapters I'll again write these kind of things to make a bit more flexible, you may send your 'self created character' (please write their name, abilities, appearance, attitude I may tweak them a tad bit) through personal messaging or e-mail, or even reviews... , and by the way you may or may not understand what path your Oc's take but please choose what sentence you are most attracted/detested with... I will contact you through Pm about your Oc when I receive it, thanks see you on my next chapter!!!


End file.
